What Happenend?
by XLightShadowX
Summary: Everyone think back to a time when Jack Radar made an appearance hehe.


Hey all first fanfic scary oOoOo any ways here tis.

Soo this is probably going to be a bit OOC but who cares right? It's fanfiction hehe. Sadly I don't own anything. sadface.

Short but hopefully sweet, all mistakes are mine sadly haha.

* * *

"So what happened between you two?" Gillian asked again over a shot of brandy later that night.

"Like I sed before love, you wouldn't believe me." With that out he downed his shot and poured himself another one.

"Oh come on cal, please." Gillian gave him her best puppy dog impression.

"Okay, okay woman, just give me a minute to think." He sat there looking into his glass, every so often he would look up at Gillian and she would just stare right back at him with a smile on her beautiful face. _If only she new._ Was all that was running through his mind.

"Come on then you have had your minute." Gillian sat slightly forward in her chair anticipating.

"Impatient much love." She gave him THE look that told him to spit it out. "Right where to start ok at the beginning, well we had a falling out over you actually." Gillian just sat there with a stunned look on her face.

"Me? Why?... I mean ... Why?" Gillian was stumbling over her words as she looked up at Cal's face. "Your lying arn't you." Although his face showed no signs of deception and his usual mask was off which was in itself a rarity.

"Yes you, and what did I say about you not believing me?... Well anyways it is over and we never have to see him agian." Then he downed the rest of his drink and poured himself another one, this time topping up Gillian's glass as well.

"But I didn't do anything." Gillian couldn't comprehend that all this mess was her doing when she had done nothing.

"I suppose you didn't do anything conciously or on purpose, but he wanted you to go with him when he went and started his little con business, so I told him to back off, like I sed earlier I'm a jealous kind of person." He looked straight into her eyes and winked there was a hint of a smile on her face. _Enough to show that she is amused. _Cal thought.

"What if I had wanted to go?" Gillian sipped her drink to hide her smile.

"Did you want to go?"

"Cal stop, it wont work on me so just answer my question." Cal had a big smile over his face now.

"Worth a try eh, well I would have been immensely upset and a little betrayed, I'm glad I told him to shuv it were the sun don't shine and gave him a nice little parting gift to go with it." Cal again took another drink from his glass, Gillian looked a little confused then it snapped in her head.

"Cal."

"Gillian."

"Tell me you didn't." Cal looked sheepishly at her.

"I would but that would be lying and I don't lie to you." Gillian rolled her eyes at him and walked over to the couch in his office then took her shoes off.

"So you punched him because he wanted to take me off to join his business." Cal walked over to her and sat very close to her on the couch. He looked her staight in the eyes.

"Well I'm glad he got the picture, cause I would have done worse if he tryed any harder, if I had a do over the only thing I would have done differently would have been to hit him harder." Cal brought Gillians feet up to her surprise and started to massage them.

"So very caveman of you, but I think you know that I wouldn't have gone." Gillian could never leave Cal nor ever will. _I'm just too damn in love with him._

"Yes well I just had to make it clear that he couldn't have you without a fight." Cal heard her moan as he found a sensitive spot on her foot. _I'm just too damn in love with her._

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"Thinking I'm worth fighting for." She opened her eyes and looked at Cal who was still massaging her feet. _It feels so nice._ She saw him run his hand up her calf and start to lean towards her.

_Now or never Cal._ He leaned into her and closed the gap between there heads to give her one of the sweetest kisses she has ever recieved. When he pulled back he saw the love refect in her eyes.

"You will always be worth it." With that sed she grabbed his kneck and pulled him in for a more passionate kiss then preceded to strandle him.

Once they broke apart Cal couldn't help himself.

"I knew you wasn't a good girl." That earned him a slap on the arm then a completely mind blowing kiss.

"It's a good thing I love you Cal Lightman." Cal just stared at her in wonder.

"Well it's a good thing I love you back even more, Gillian Foster"

They both left the lightman group that night feeling better then they had in years all thanks to a guy called Jack Radar.

* * *

Now I have been through all the stories and only found a few that were about Jack Radar. I thought I would have found more cause it is such a open to speculation episode. LOL

I have just thought... Jack and Gill went up the hill to fetch a pale of water... but Jack came down after being attacked by an angry Cal... Okay so it doesn't rhyme I didn't say I was perfect.

I would however like to see if anyone else can come up with a Jack vs Cal Fic, anything goes LOL

Thanks for reading hope you all had fun reading as much as I had writing.

Shadow.


End file.
